Never Forget
by stoneonthewater
Summary: Justin and Alex are in shock and pain from their losses of Juliet and Mason. When a sudden note gives Alex hope again, she's sure Mason and Juliet are OK. Are they? And can they get back to Alex and Justin? Alex/Mason, Justin/Juliet COMPLETE.
1. The Aftermath

**I refuse to let go of the Alex/Mason relationship and the Justin/Juliet. Plus, this is Fan Fiction, so I can do whatever I want with the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Justin and Juliet would be together and so would Mason and Alex! Even if I had to replace the actress who played Juliet. She has her own show now! It's coming out in April, I believe…**_**Good Luck, Charlie.**_

**Oh, I'm babbling. Well, I'm done now. Read!**

It had been two days since it happened.  
Two days of agony, crying, silence.  
Not just from me, either…from Justin, too. I could totally understand his feelings, though. He knew her longer than I knew…_him. _ He loved her, and he couldn't have her…then he could, and he lost her. Then he found her, just to lose her again…  
Referring to her as _her _was easier to say than saying her real name. Because the idea of both of them, alone, gone from us forever, was too much to handle- adding names to the deal would just be that much harder to accept it.  
That night, the worst night of both of our lives, we came home in silence. We both retreated to our rooms and stayed there all night; and no one came in to ask us if we were okay, because our parents knew we weren't. I wasn't sure about Max, but Mom and Dad probably told him not to go near us.  
Max got off easy. He was the one who wasn't hurt in all of this, who wouldn't be changed.  
Justin and I would be. We _didn't _get off easy.

**

"Alex, Justin, time to get up," Mom called from the living room. Judging by her Alex-and-Justin tone, I guessed Harper was already awake. I turned over onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. No way could I go to school today. No way could I face…  
Justin wasn't up yet, either? Justin was always up by, like, 6 a.m., every morning. Then again, I hadn't seen him for two days, as we'd both stayed in our rooms since it happened. He could have grown a beard and I wouldn't know.  
"I can't go to school," I murmured into the yellow fabric surrounding my pillow. My eyes burned from the crying again last night, and images of my past nightmare filled my head.  
"Yes, you can," Mom said sternly, her voice closer now. I looked up, surprised, to see her standing at the foot of my bed. "You have to."  
"Mom, I…I…" I stopped. I didn't have a reason why I couldn't go. It wasn't like he would be there (of course not), or anyone would be talking about him. He didn't make many friends in the three months he attended school with me.  
Mom turned around and nodded, then quietly made an exit. My eyes followed her out the door and my gaze caught Justin standing in my doorway, still in his pajamas.  
"Justin," I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest. "I don't wanna go."  
Justin took a step inside my room and frowned. "I don't want to go, either."  
I sighed. "Do we have to?" I gave him a pleading look, but it wasn't like he could make school vanish. It would always be there, and we would always have to go. He nodded.  
I shivered and released my knees. I used my arms to push myself up off the bed, and I stretched. I hadn't been out of bed for two days; it felt right, even if nothing else did.  
I pulled out my wand from the drawer in my nightstand. I blew off some dust and recited, "I know right now I look a mess, but what I need is to get dressed."  
In a flash, I was freshly showered, my hair was done, and I was fully clothed. One of the perks of being a wizard.  
I looked over at Justin and cracked a half smile. "You look like you could use that spell, too," I whispered.  
Justin smiled the same, sad smile back at me. Then he did something odd; he used the same spell I did, and within seconds he looked like someone who actually took the time to shower and get dressed, instead of moping around all day like we had.  
"Nice shirt," I commented. "Where'd it come from?" Justin shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
I laughed a forced laugh and slowly hobbled into the kitchen to make breakfast. I pulled a Pop Tart out of the cabinet and popped it out of the wrapper. Who needed a toaster? I looked around the kitchen for Harper, who was nowhere to be seen. Max bounded up the stairs wearing a blonde wig. I didn't even want to know.  
"I'm making hot dogs for breakfast!" Max cried cheerfully. I choked on my Pop Tart at the word _dog_. Justin, who was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, cringed. "Um, I mean, hot cats. They're all the rage," Max tried awkwardly. It was nice of him to try and cover it up.  
"Great," I said half-heartedly. I decided to change the subject. "Where's Harper?"  
"Downstairs," Max answered, tossing a hot cat into the sink. I watched him as he attempted to boil it in hot sink water before asking, "Still? Why?"  
"Don't know," Max was completely distracted now. "She's freaking out about something."  
I groaned. "I'll go get the shoe," I sighed, then bounded down the stairs to find Harper, dressed in a dress made up of keyboard keys, holding a piece of paper and shivering.  
"ALEX!" she shrieked, running up to me. She thrust the paper at me, eyes eager. "Read it."  
I looked at the paper, almost crushing it in my hands. On the tiny sheet of white paper crumpled at the edges were- one, two, three four…seventeen- paw prints. Glancing closer at the paper, I realized they spelled out 'Alex'. In a messy form.  
Tears formed in my eyes as I crumpled the paper in my hand. _Of course he didn't forget. But how…?_

"I found it on the floor with the window open," Harper informed me.  
My mind swarmed with thoughts. How could he have opened the window? Did he still have a human mind? How could he have spelled my name in paw prints?  
_Did she help him?  
_What if they were together again now, him as a wolf and her as an old lady? It didn't seem logical (or _right_), but it was entirely possible.  
I had to remember that he hadn't forgotten me. I smoothed out the 'note' and shoved it in my pocket. Today I would find out my answers.  
I would find him.

***

People at school whispered and pointed as I strode through the halls. Harper made sure to casually stay away from me, to get away from the attention.  
It was Nelly who finally asked, "Where's Mason?"  
And I lost it. Right there. In front of everyone, right in the hallway. Justin was at my side instantly, pulling me away from the crowd and everyone whispering, "_Alex Russo is crying._"  
I hadn't heard the name since I'd screamed it two- or was it three? - days ago; even my subconscious mind knew to stay away from it. But I couldn't stop everyone else from saying it and thinking it.  
At first I didn't know where we were, but when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see we were home. But for once, I didn't ask questions. I just walked with Justin as he helped get me to the couch.  
"Is it gonna go away?" I asked, wiping away more tears. I looked up hopefully at my brother, who appeared just as hopeful as I was.  
"Eventually," he assured me. "Not soon, but eventually."  
Eventually. Eventually was enough time to find him, and I would do just that.


	2. Spell Search

**Oh, no, oh no…**

**Juliet is officially never coming back on Wizards. That was her last appearance.**

**As for Mason, I read that in a future episode (**_**not **_**Future Harper) Alex mentions Mason, 'hinting that they are still together'. He'd better come back. I fell in love with the character in two episodes xD**

**Oh, and random thought: Why do you think Mason loves dogs and painting dogs?**

**Because he practically is one. Get it, because he's a werewolf? :D**

* * *

I sat still on the couch, with Justin just as stiff beside me. I said nothing, he said nothing.

I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I can't believe they just left like that," I said absentmindedly. I hadn't even realized I'd spoken until Justin said, "They didn't have a choice."

"I know." I sighed. "I miss him."

Justin didn't reply to me. Instead, he murmured to himself, "I miss her."

"Justin," I began, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to find them."

Justin turned to look at me, in obvious shock. I knew it was because it was too dangerous, but I wouldn't go by myself. Besides, if I died while searching for them, Justin could avenge me. Even though at this point I wouldn't care if I died. "No," Justin told me. "No, you aren't. It's too dangerous."

I stood up from the couch, still wobbly from crying. "Yeah, yeah, it's dangerous. I know. That's why _you're _coming with me."

Justin gaped at me. "You mean…me…go…find her…_again_? Tell me, Alex, why would I? So I can just lose her again?"

There was a pause. I didn't speak, and Justin continued. "And if we even _do _find them, Mason will be a dog and Juliet…Juliet will be old, and she won't let me take her back."

I shrugged, even though he was very obviously right. "We'll use magic."

Justin continued gaping. "We can't…_use magic_…on them! It won't even work."

"We'll find a spell."

"There isn't one."

"There will be. Stop being so negative! Don't you want her back? More than anything?"

Justin didn't speak. I knew he knew I was right; because I was. Suddenly, I felt…right again. Was it hope? That I would see…them again?

"I do. More than anything," Justin echoed. He stood up next to me and put on a brave face. "Fine. I'll…go with you. But we'll need a cover,"

I gasped. Did Justin just…_go along with my plan_? I must be getting to him! I knew the day would come. "Leave the sneaky to me," I told him. "We can get Harper to cover for us."

"What about Max?"  
"Lock him up," I muttered, but then said more clearly to Justin, "We'll take him with us. He could be helpful."

Justin and I shared a look, and then broke into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, right," he snickered. I was happy to see him smiling again, but even happier for myself to be smiling.

"Well, we'll still taking him. Even if he can't help." I giggled again.

Justin stiffened, getting more serious. "When do we leave?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "Tonight. We leave tonight."

**

"Alex!" Harper screamed, bursting through the door. "You won't believe it everyone is talking about you and Mason and wondering what happened and laughing because you cried and you would be so mad but mostly sad about it and what is going on?"

I patted my pocket, where the note from him was, and smiled. "Justin and I are about to engage in a mission, and you will be covering for us."

Harper backed away and walked right into the door. "Oh, no, I'm not," she said, shaking her head. "Unless…what _kind _of mission?"

"We're going to find Mason and Juliet," Justin informed her, speaking both of their names with ease. Harper growled.

"I refuse to participate. REFUSE." Harper wagged her finger at us.

"Harper, please," I begged. "For me. For Justin. For Juliet who I know you sometimes envy but I also know you like her."

Harper heaved a sigh. "Fine. For you. _Not _for Justin." Justin rolled his eyes. "I know it's for me, too."

"Yeah, it is." Harper grumbled, before heading downstairs. I followed her. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, she turned to look at me. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Because I love him," I replied, puzzled. Wasn't it obvious?

"Do you? After everything he did to you?" Harper crossed her arms.

"What 'everything'?" I asked.

"Let's see," she began counting on her fingers. "He hid the fact that he was a werewolf from you, he professed his love for your brother's girlfriend _right in front of you_, attacked your brother, scratched your brother's girlfriend so he would lose her, which then caused her to bite him and turn him into a wolf forever. Oh, yeah, and then he left you." She paused. "There's more," she added. "Would you like me to go on?"

I shook my head. I was getting the same sick-to-my-stomach feeling that I had the night he left me. "You didn't have to remind me of everything," I whispered, plopping down on the floor and holding my head in my hands. Harper instantly sat down next to me, repeating over and over, "I'm so sorry, Alex. Really! I didn't…I wasn't thinking…"

I wasn't listening to Harper. I was replaying everything in my hand: the day we met, our first 'date', our first kiss, and the most painful…when he left. I peered at Harper from between my hands, but she was too blurry. _Stop moving_, I almost said, but then I realized I was crying.

Again.

Harper put her arm around me and sighed. "I know I never really encourage you," she began, "but today I am going to. You will find them. I know it."

I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't. Not with the newly formed knot of doubt in my stomach.

"What if I don't find him? Or her? What if I don't find _either of them_?" I wondered aloud in panic. It was entirely possible I wouldn't find them.

Then a terrifying thought crossed my mind: _What if they don't want to be found_?

No, no, that was crazy! He obviously still loved me (even if he _was _a dog now), and she obviously still loved Justin. They would be so happy if we found them and changed them back.

"That won't happen," Harper assured me. "You'll find them."

I sniffled before standing up. "Come on," I said weakly. "Let's go find some spells." I retreated up the stairs, not bothering to see if Harper was following me or not. When I got to the end of the steps and into the sandwich shop, I turned around and saw Harper panting behind me. I guessed from the look on her face that I ran pretty fast. It shouldn't have been a problem for Harper, though- she was a pretty good runner.

I peered closely at some of the customers, and then stopped myself when I realized I didn't know what I was searching for. Apparently Harper did, because she grabbed my arm and yanked me into the kitchen. Before I could ask her what the heck that was for, she said, "They aren't in there."

I knew that. Of course I did.

I pulled out my wand and quickly unlocked the lair. I walked inside, pulling Harper with me, and then shut the door.

Then I ran.

"Okay, Harper…" I began, searching the bookshelves. "Grab any spell book that looks promising."

I ran my finger through the shelves, occasionally pulling out a book that looked like it could help. I turned, with about nine books in my arms, to see how Harper was doing. She had a tiny, puny paperback under her arm. I groaned.

"Harper, I said _any book _that looks promising. Which, knowing me, means _grab any book you find!_"

Harper didn't say anything. She just stood in front of the tiny bookshelf, taking the time to carefully read all of the titles on the spines to decide which book would help me. I shook my head. _Sickening. _

Finally, she turned around and tossed the flimsy book at me. I looked at the dusty cover that read **Spells for the Beginner Wizard: Your Powers and You**. I rolled my eyes.

"Is this a joke?" I asked her.

"What!" she defended. "Technically, you're at a beginning wizard level…"

"Oh, what do you know?!" I dismissed. "Just stick to finding books, okay?"

Wow. I never thought I would say that.

"Wait, I know," Harper said. She turned back around to grin at me.

"What?"

"Remember that forbidden book of spells? The one that you stole?"

I grimaced. "Yeah."

"That _has _to have something in it, right?"

I was speechless. It _would _have a spell in it. A spell I could use to get him back, and get her back.

"Harper, you are a genius," I stated.

"Wow, really? Can you tell that to my mom?"

"Nah."

"Okay." Harper shrugged and set her flimsy beginner wizard book on top of my stack. I rolled my eyes, but Harper just simply asked, "So, where exactly is the book?"

I chewed on my lip, and then suddenly remembered where it was.

"Justin's room."


	3. What About Mason and Juliet?

I know it's short! I'm sorry!

* * *

_After about two days of sitting in the middle of the woods in Transylvania, Juliet was dying and Mason was desperate for food. They couldn't really do anything to save themselves, so they just waited until they would die. Both of them missing Alex and Justin terribly, of course. That's when Eric Murray, a professional wizard with full powers on an expedition, stumbled across the two of them. He was able to identify the situation almost right away. He tried for hours with different spells, trying to fix Juliet and Mason and get them home. At last, he managed to turn Mason back into his human form. Though it might have seemed impossible, Eric knew a few _very _tricky spells, one of which could fortunately save Mason. After saving Mason, Eric didn't know if he could save Juliet. Mason was already planning to get back to Alex, but Eric had other ideas. He tried as hard as he could, using all the books he had with him in his backpack, to save Juliet from her looming death. He couldn't.  
When she was hours away from her last breath, Eric found a spell. A spell that would change Juliet back into a vampire. It would take all his power, and he would have to rest for twenty-four hours to regain it. It was too much of a risk for himself, and he wasn't planning on going through with it. But when he looked into Juliet's sad, dying eyes, he knew he had to. With a deep breath, he recited the spell_—_one, twice, three times. Then it was all dark.  
Juliet was herself again. So was Mason.* They had one mission_—_get back to Alex and Justin.  
About a day later, when Eric regained consciousness, Mason gave him the paper he had "written" on out of boredom. His human mind had stayed with him all along, and missing Alex he "wrote" her name in paw prints with mud on a piece of paper Juliet had in her pocket. Eric promised to get it to Alex to remind her that Mason had not forgotten her. Only to realize that he was still weak from using the spell on Juliet, he tried to transport himself to New York. Since he couldn't, Juliet offered to fly it over to the Russos' apartment. Since she went at night, no one was awake. She was so tempted to wait for Mason and Eric to return and greet Justin in the morning, but she couldn't. She took one last glance at sleeping Harper in the basement, and returned to Transylvania and reunited with Mason and Eric. Juliet's wings, however, practically new again, could not support the weight of Mason and Eric yet so the werewolf, wizard, and vampire had to resort to setting out to New York again on foot until Eric regained his powers fully. We pick up about a mile into the woods, with Juliet and Mason enjoying being themselves again. _

Juliet's POV

As I strode side by side with Mason and this strange wizard named Eric, I couldn't get my mind off of how lucky I was. I spent my two days as a human again dying and depressed with a dog by my side. Along comes a wizard who changes us both back and promises to get us back with Justin and Alex. It just didn't seem real. It was all I could do not to sprint back to New York, knowing that I could be with Justin again. I was also just mad that I couldn't fly there with Mason and Eric. I could have sprinted, and been there in about maybe an hour, but I couldn't just leave Mason and Eric. Even if I really, _really _wanted to. Poor Mason couldn't even change until later that night to run home. In a way, we were just as unlucky as we were lucky. Mason and I hadn't said a word to each other since Eric woke up. I didn't feel like talking to him, anyway. I was too excited about seeing Justin again, if I could.

_Stop thinking like that! Of course you'll see Justin again._

"What are you thinking about?" Mason asked suddenly. I was surprised to hear him talking to me.

"Justin," I answered honestly. "Aren't you thinking about Alex?"

Mason nodded before smiling sadly. "Of course."

I peered down awkwardly at my dress, which I now realized I'd been wearing for over a month. It had a few stains and it smelled old. I wrinkled my nose, surprised that I could smell it, what with my smell of vampire and all. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't smell my own scent. Believe me, I can.

"Think they'll be happy to see us?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, I _know_. Did you see…Alex's face when I left?"

I shook my head, embarrassed. "I was actually watching Justin," I whispered. Mason nodded understandingly.

"Um, Mason?"

"Yes, Juliet?"

"What you said back in the castle…about a week ago, before Alex left…?"

Mason grew quiet. "Yes?"

"Did you…_mean _it?"

Mason looked appalled. "No! Of course not!"

I smiled. "That's what I thought. Just making sure, 'cause…"

"Just…forget I ever said it. I told you, something just came over me."

Mason didn't speak to me after saying that. We stayed silent until Eric finally said, "Who's ready for New York?"

It was all I could do not to scream. "You…you're…"

Eric grinned. "Yup."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I peeked at Mason, who was watching Eric as well. He was grinning.

As Eric pulled out his wand, I shut my eyes and hugged myself. _This is it. I'm going to be with Justin again, and this time nothing will get in the way._

There was a flash, and when I reopened my eyes we were in the Russos' living room. I admired everything, stroking the furniture slowly. If only Justin were actually in here…

"Dang it, Justin, where's the book?!"

I froze. _Alex_. Oh, Alex. _I missed her so much_. I looked over at Mason, who looked as excited as I was. He took off down the hall running, until I saw him standing in front of Justin's door.

"I don't—oh, my…" Justin spoke. I ran after Mason and stood next to him.

"_Mason!"_

"_Juliet!"_


	4. Reunion Last Chapter!

**This is going to be rather short since it's the LAST CHAPTER!! Don't cry…maybe there shall be a sequel. Anyway, this **_**will **_**be shorter. I'm running out of time. Thank you all SO MUCH for the nice reviews! You peoples rock.**

**-**

"Oh, my gosh…is that really…"

Mason was standing in front me. I rubbed my eyes. Then Juliet appeared.

"Justin," I whispered. "I hate dreams like this. Wake me up."

Justin appeared as shocked as me. "This isn't a dream," he whispered back.

I stared at him in shock. "It's…" I reached out and poked Mason. I staggered back. "OH MY GOSH!"

Mason smiled. "I'm not an illusion, either," he said, and then I hugged him. I couldn't tell, but I think Justin hugged Juliet, too.

"I can't believe this," I whispered. It was then that I realized I was crying. "How did this happen?"

A tall guy I didn't recognize stepped next to Mason. I looked at him and then asked Mason, "Who's the dude?"

Mason chuckled. "Eric," he said. "You can thank him for us being here."

I looked at him. "Wizard?" I guessed.

"Yep."

"Cool." I nodded in approval.

Justin reached out his hand and Eric shook it. "Nice to meet you," he said firmly. "My name's Justin."

"Justin Russo?" Eric asked, standing back to get a better look at Justin. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of you."

"Hopefully good things?"

Eric shrugged. I laughed, and Justin shot me an icy glare.

"Justin, stop fighting with your sister," Juliet commanded. Justin looked at her and sighed. "I have to give in to you," he smiled, before kissing her. I almost fake-gagged, but I was still in shock from seeing Mason and Juliet again that I didn't.

I touched my stomach. "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore," I observed. I smiled up at Mason. "You fixed it."

"Alex, let me clarify," Mason interrupted. "We had only gone about a week being apart…and you were so sad?"

"I was sad because I thought I would never see you again," I told him. "But here you are, so no more pain." I smiled again.

"I missed you," he said.

"Ditto." I patted my pocket and added, "I got your note. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

I heard a _thud thud thud _and froze. _Mom and Dad_.

"What's all the screaming?" Mom's voice flooded in from the kitchen.

"Is there a spider?" Dad asked nervously. "Because I'm not killin' it."

Mom's clicky-heel footsteps got closer, and I whispered to Mason, "Go hide. Get Juliet, and hide."

Mason looked at me, confused, but I said, "Just go! In my room! GO!" He scrambled to grab Juliet and the two of them disappeared into my room.

"What the heck?" Justin screeched. "I just got her back and already…"

"Shut up," I growled. "Mom and Dad are coming. You know they'll hate them for leaving us."

I guess he agreed with me, because he stayed quiet. Mom and Dad appeared in the hallway.

"No spider," I said. "But there _is _Justin's face."

Mason laughed from inside my room. I laughed to cover it up.

"Not. Funny." Justin hissed. I shrugged.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Mom asked. "And is someone in there?" She looked at my door.

"No!" I yelled, a little too quickly.

"I'm going in there," Mom ignored me. She stepped forward and opened the door to reveal Mason and Juliet leaning in the doorway.

"What is this?" she asked calmly. "…I thought…"

"We listened to you two crying for a week and they're back?" Dad asked blankly.

I nodded. "Well, we didn't _know_," I admitted. "We thought they were gone for good."

It was then I realized Eric was gone. "Hey," I nudged Justin. "Where's Eric?"

Justin shrugged. "He must have flashed out."

I envied him.

"Well, how did this happen?" Mom asked. "And we want answers. Now."

"Allow us to explain, Mrs. Russo," Mason said charmingly, stepping out of my room. Juliet followed him out and stood next to Justin. Mason stood next to me, and they explained _everything_. Starting from right after they left us to when they got here. I was strangely fascinated.

Dad yawned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's a lot to…take in…" Mom said. She shook her head. "Wow. Wait, is Eric here?"

"No," Juliet said. "He left."

"How on Earth…"

"He's a wizard, Mom," Justin told her. "He flashed out."

Mom shuddered. "Ugh, I hate that," she murmured.

I laughed. "I know."

Mason looked at my parents. "Will you please let us back into your lives?" he asked. "We will never hurt them again, we promise."

I wanted to hear Juliet say something. The only thing I'd heard her say was "No, he left". I looked at Justin and wondered if she'd said anything to him. Apparently she had- why would she be silent if she had just gotten to Justin again?

"Fine." Mom sighed. "I'm okay with it…Jerry?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Dad dismissed. Then he left.

"That was weird," I said. Justin nodded, and then Mom left.

"These past few days feel like a blur," Juliet said. "Even for a vampire. It feels like a dream."

Justin smiled. "Yeah, but we're all together again, so who cares?"

"That doesn't exactly make sense," I told him. He just shrugged.

"Oh, well."

Oh, well was right. In that moment, nothing mattered. I was with Mason again, and Justin was with Juliet. This was now.

And I would never forget it.


	5. NEWS: SEQUEL ON ITS WAY!

NEWS: After a few months of nothing, I will be writing a sequel! There will be nothing revealed until chapter one, but there will be one. Yay! It'll be my first sequel for my first complete, not deleted story.


	6. Sequel published

**Oh my gosh. So after I saw the new WOWP episode last night, I HAD TO WRITE THIS. Mason's BACK! HE'S ACTUALLY BACK! I cried so much of happiness at the end. Just…wow. I got so excited, I had to post this—the sequel to Never Forget! It's called "Meet the Werewolves". You can find it here: ****.net/s/6369257/1/Meet_the_Werewolves**


End file.
